changmin mencari emak
by saikurapika-2
Summary: changminn tersesat di jepang bagaimanakah nasibnya, dia bertemu gadis cilik yg menolongnya YUNJAE, YOOSU, YUI DLL
1. Chapter 1

title; changmin mencari emak

lenght: 1 of (mungkin 3 chapter)

genre :pure family

part 1

going to tokyo

langit nampak cerah hari ini, jaejoong tengah menjemur cucian yg banyak diantaranya ada sprei bergambar naruto yg terkena ompol changmin semalam.

Bocah kecil itu duduk manis di sebuah bangku kecil sembari melihat sang eomma yg tengah menjemur cucian.

"changmin-ah... Anak eomma kenapa mesti mengompol?"

changmin hanya duduk manis sambil cemberut setelah jaejoong melempar sebuah celetuk-an yg membuat changmin seperti di ceramahi.

"eomma... Semalam changmin mimpi main air sama ultraman juga satria baja hitam eomma"

jaejoong tersenyum tipis mendengar celoteh changmin.

"terus.. Apa yg kau lakukan dengan mereka?"

changmin terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia menghela nafas.

"aku di gendong ultraman buat ngelawan godzila eomma, terus aku di bantu beberapa tokusatsu(power ranger dalam jepang) melawan godzila" celoteh changmin antusias.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar celoteh sang anak, changmin tak berhenti bercerita.

Dia menceritakan betapa serunya mimpi semalam, dan jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis sambil duduk di sebelah anaknya itu sesekali jaejoong mencium puncak kepala changmin lembut.

'jagoanku...' gumam jaejoong dalam hati.

"eomma... Aku haus" ujar changmin setelah ia rasa tenggorokanya mulai kering karna tak henti-hentinya ia bercerita tentang mimpinya semalam.

"chotto matte nee(tunggu sebentar ya)" ucap jaejoong dan berlalu dari sana.

Ia melesat menuju dapur mengambil segelas susu yang sudah lumayan menghangat dan sebuah toples yang berisi biskuit.

Kriiiing... Kriiing...

Suara telpon kediaman keluarga jung berdering nyaring menggema disana.

"changmin-ah... Bisa kau ambil susu dan toples ini, eomma mau angkat telphon?" teriak jaejoong.

"ndee... Eomma..." sahut changmin antusias, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari kearah eomma-nya.

Jaejoong menyerahkan gelas dan toples tersebut pada changmin, kemudian ia mengangkat telpon yg sudah dari tadi berdering itu.

"ya halo kediaman keluarga jung disini, ada yang bisa di bantu?"

"jaejoong-ah.. Ini aku yunnie?"

"ah... Yunnie.. Kapan kau pulang hem?"

"ah.. Maaf boo, sepertinya liburan nanti.. Kau saja yang kesini bersama changmin?"

"waeyo yun?"

"junsu dan yoochun juga appa dan eomma kangen pada kalian berdua"

changmin duduk di kursi sambil memakan biskuit sembari melihat eomma-nya yg sedang bicara dengan benda plastik yang di sebut telphone itu.

suasana narita air port begitu ramai lalu lalang manusia dgn kesibukannya masing-masing, begitu juga Jaejoong dan bocah kecil yang ia tuntun menyusuri Narita air port itu.

"eomma, aku haus?" celetuk bocah itu ketika ia merasa kerongkongannya kering, dan ia sudah berulang kali menelan ludahnya agar kerongkongannya basah.

Jaejoong menatap lembut pada jagoan kecilnya itu dan melempar senyum kecil.

"ah.. Maafkan eomma ya sudah membuat jagoan eomma haus, ohya apa jagoan eomma lapar juga?" tanya jaejoong pada jagoan kecilnya.

Changmin hanya menganguk-angukan kepala dan dia terlihat imut, apa lagi senyum manis terpasang diwajah lucunya.

Jaejoong pun menuntun dia kesebuah foodcort tak jauh dari bandara, tempat makan favorit keluarga kecil Jung, dan restoran siap saji yg sudah terkenal di dunia itu.

Changmin duduk di sebuah kursi kakinya ia ayun ayunkan sambil melihat san eomma sedang memesan makanan di sana, ia memainkan sebuah bola bening yg dapat memantul dan di dalam bola itu terdapat sebuah pasir yg bekilauan seperti salju, dan Changmin menyukai bola kecil hadiah natal dari san Appa.

Jaejoong berjalan membawa s ebuah nampan yg berisi makanan pesanannya, Changmin tersenyum sumringah melihat nampan yang dibawah oleh sang eomma.

'makananku datang' gumam Changmin dalam hati.

"ini dia hamburger buat jagoan eomma" celetuk jaejoong seperti seorang pelayan restoran pada jagoan kecilnya itu, sedangkan changmin tersenyum sumringah melihat nampan yg baru saja Jaejoong letakan diatas meja.

Mata changmin berbinar-binar menatap makanan itu, dengan cepatnya ia menyambar makanan itu. Dia memegang hamburger itu dengan dua tangannya dan dia menggigit hamburger itu dan membuat mulut kecilnya di penuhi dengan hamburger, sedangkan jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah jagoan kecilnya yang ada di depan matanya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan jagoan kecilnya itu makan, dan ia bergumam dalam hati 'makannya banyak tapi dia tetap kurus'.

"eomma kapan appa akan menjemput" tanya Changmin pada jaejoong yg melahap potongan-potongan kentang goreng.

"ah... Iya lupa, hari ini appa tidak bisa menyusul kita"

Changmin merasa kecewa pada perkataan Jaejoong, dia sudah sangat-sangat merindukan pelukan sang appa dan ingin segera di peluk oleh sang appa.

Ya bocah kecil itu sudah menekuk-nekuk wajahnya dan membuat Jaejoong terkekeh geli melihat jagoan kecilnya itu.

Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang mengusap saos yg sudah belepotan di wajah jagoan kecilnya itu, sungguh demi apapun jaejoong menyayangi jagoan kecilnya itu penuh kasih sayang. Bahkan kadang Yunho merasa iri dan ingin di perlakukan seperti anaknya itu, entah bagaimana seandainya Jaejoong ke hilangan jagoan kecilnya itu.

Changmin keluar dari foodcort dengan perasaan senang perutnya membuncit dan penuh yang ia rasa, sepertinya ia kesusahan untuk berjalan.

Sedangkan Jaejoong dia hanya tersenyum manis melihat sang jagoan kecilnya berjalan dengan gontai itu, ia mengacak-acak rambut changmin dan mulai berjongkok di depan Changmin menyiapkan pungung datarnya agar di naiki oleh sang jagoan kecilnya yg tengah kekenyangan itu.

"eomma, changmin tidak mau di gendong?"

"waeyo minnie?"

"Changmin sudah dewasa eomma"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong di buat terkekeh mendengar celoteh sang jagoan kecilnya itu, sedangkan Changmin hanya memanyunkan bibir kecilnya sehinga membuat dua pipi gembul yg ia miliki terlihat menggembung, ah... Mungkin jika saat itu ada seorang ibu-ibu hamil pasti Dia akan mendapat sebuah cubitan kecil di kedua pipinya.

Jaejoong menghentikan sebuah taksi, ia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan jagoan kecilnya duduk dengan tenang.

Changmin tampak mengantuk akibat perut kenyang dan hembusan air conditioner dari mobil tersebut, sesekali ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar ia tak tidur disana karna ia ingin sekali melihat kota tokyo saat malam.

"eomma, mataku berat terasa ada lem yang menempel?"

"tidurlah chagi-ya"

"eomma, Aku tidak mau tidur?"

"kau sudah terlihat mengantuk chagi-ya"

changmin bersikuku untuk tidak tidur dan dia melebarkan kedua matanya dengan jari-jari kecilnya, ia merasa sayang sekali jika melewatkan pemandangan kota tokyo di malam hari.

Baginya kota tokyo amat indah di malam hari, lampu-lampu banner dan lampu toko-toko yang berkelap kelip. Ia kadang berteriak bahagia ketika ia menjumpai sebuah poster besar bergambar anime favoritnya atau gambar tokusatsu (super hero dalam jepang).

Jaejoong menarik changmin dan mendudukan bocah kecil itu di pangkuannya, Changmin mulai terhanyut tiap elusan jaejung pada puncak kepalanya.

Sedikit demi sedikit mata Changmin mulai terpejam perlahan namun pasti mata itu sudah tertutup rapat seolah-olah ada sebuah lem yg membuatnya merekat erat.

-o0o-

suara kicau burung terdengar merdu cahaya matahari mulai masuk melalui jendela dan tirai yg bergoyang lembut membuat pagi ini nampak cerah.

Diatas ranjang yg berbalut sprai warna putih tengah tertidur pulas seorang laki-laki dan seorang bocah kecil, sang laki-laki dewasa itu memeluk sang bocah kecil itu hangat.

Sang bocah kecil itu merasa berat ketika sebuah lengan menimpa dadanya, ia menyingkirkan lengan itu kemudian ia menendang tubuh yg semalam memeluknya.

Alhasil tubuh laki-laki dewasa itu terjatuh bebas di lantai.

"au..." rintih sang laki-laki dewasa itu, sedangkan sang bocah kecil itu mengucek mata sipitnya. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan mata kemudian ia mengedipkan matanya dan terlihat imut.

kemudia bocah kecil itu menatap sang laki-laki dewasa yang terjatuh dari kasur empuknya, ia berkedip-kedip mendapat pemandangan yang aneh.

Sedangkan laki-laki dewasa itu memasang senyum di wajah stoicknya.

"ah... Anak appa sudah bangun"

sang bocah tetap dalam keterkejutannya, menatap tak percaya pada laki-laki yang ada di pinggiran kasur empuknya. Ia menggeliat kemudian ia mulai mencari dimana sosok seorang yang sering tidur dengannya, ya sosok seorang eomma yg sering memeluknya dan menciumnya tiap pagi.

"eomma..." teriak bocah itu dan ia mengabaikan sang ayah yang sudah dari tadi ingin mendapat senyuman dari bocah kecil itu.

"eomma..." teriaknya lagi, kali ini teriakannya lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, ya dan itu berhasil membuat Jeajoong berlari kecil dari dapur menuju kamar dimana jagoan kecilnya tidur.

Jaejoong membelalakan mata bulat besarnya melihat Yunho yg terduduk di lantai dan Changmin yg duduk di pojok kamar dan seperti seorang perempuan yg akan di perkosa.

"eomma.. Aku benci appa?"

"wae chagiya?"

Jaejoong berjalan mendekat kearah changmin, kemudian ia merentangkan kedua tanganya membuka lebar-lebar agar Changmin memeluknya.

Secepat kilat Changmin memeluk eommanya dan memeluk erat melingkarkan kaki kecilnya dipingang Jaejoong.

Yunho mendengus kesal pada jagoan kecilnya itu, ia nampak iri pada sang jagoan kecil.

"yunho-ah, pakai baju mu dan celana mu?"

"aku tidak mau chagi-ah?"

Changmin dalam gendongan jaejoong, di berkedip-kedip nampak imut. Sedangkan Yunho berjalan menuju Jaejoong, ia mencubit pipi changmin dan mencium ganas pipi gembul changmin.

"yunho-ah setidaknya kau keluar kamar pakai celana boxer mu, jangan pakai celana dalam saja!" Jaejoong menggerutu melihat kelakuan sang suami.

"ya ya ya, lagi pula..." Yunho terdiam di depan pintu dan dia mengantungkan kalimatnya, wajahnya nampak pucat seperti melihat hantu.

Terpaku dengan keadaan sedikit naked, dan hanya bagian tubuh yang di tutupi oleh celana dalam.

"hai...?" ucapnya kikuk, ia membalik badannya dan secepat mungkin ia melesat kedalam kamarnya.

Junsu dan Yoochun menatap kikuk pada orang dewasa yang terlihat konyol itu.

-o0o-

Empat orang dewasa dan satu bocah laki-laki tengah berada dalam mobil yang tengah melaju di jalanan kota tokyo, sang bocah kecil itu mengamati jalan dari jendela mobilnya.

Ketika lampu merah, Ia melihat seorang gadis kecil yang seumuran dengannya tengah duduk di sebuah trotoar dan sedang memainkan gitar yg lebih besar darinya, dia nampak takjub dengan pemandangan ini.

Lampu sudah hijau mobil pun kembali melaju tapi bocah itu tak bisa berpaling pada bocah perempuan yg tengah duduk di trotoar memainkan gitarnya.

Sampailah mereka di disneyland tokyo, tempat yang yunho janjikan pada changmin beberapa hari lalu.

Changmin ingin sekali berfoto dengan winnie the pooh, ia suka dengan winnie the pooh.

Dengan rasa yg meluap-luap changmin turun dari mobil itu, junsu membantunya turun dari mobil dan jaejoong menjinjing beberapa kantong kresek yg berisi makanan,

"su-ie juhma, bola salju ku" celetuk changmin ketika ia sadar kalau bola saljunya tertinggal di dalam mobil.

"bisakah kita meningalkannya chagi-ah?"

changmin melipat tangan dan berwajah cemberut, ia tak mau jalan bahkan yunho sudah mennuntunya, tak habis akal yunho mengendong bocah itu.

Tapi yang ada bocah itu menangis memekikkan telinga.

"yunho-ah, berhenti di situ?"

"waeyo boo?"

"jangan memaksa jagoan kecilku dan jangan membuatnya menangis?"

Yunho menurunkan Changmin dari gendongan-nya bocah kecil itu tetap menangis, jaejoong menaruh kasar kantong kreseknya sambil menggerutu ia berjalan dimana mobilnya di parkir tadi.

-o0o-

changmin duduk di sebuah bangku kecil sambil menyendok eskrim rasa vanila yang ada di depannya, disampingnya yoochun tengah memeriksa beberapa file-file pekerjaan yg belum ia selesaikan.

Junsu dan jaejoong tengah berbelanja barang pernak -pernik yg menurut dua orang itu terlihat cute, sedangkan Yunho nampak lelah dan kantuk ia bersandar pada sandaran bangku itu dan sedikit mendongak ia pun mulai larut dalam tidur secara perlahan.

Drrrt... Drrrttt...

Handphone yoochun bergetar diatas kardus rokok, ia mengambilnya dan mulai menempelkannya di telinga kiri.

Sedangkan changmin ia hanya menatap polos pada paman yoochun-nya itu, ia berganti menatap sang ayah yang tengah tertidur dalam duduk.

Ia berkedip dan memanyunkan bibirnya, ia memainkan bola salju kesayangannya.

Tiap kali changmin kesepian ia pasti memainkan bola salju itu, changmin sudah mengangap bola salju itu teman setianya.

Mungkin dia rela tidak di peluk eomma dan appanya jika bola itu hilang.

"hyung... Aku harus kekantor, Tuan hiroshi akan kesana"

"hn..." jawab yunho asal tanpa memeperhatikan yoochun yg sudah pergi meningalkannya dan changmin disana.

Changmin melambaikan tangan pada pamannya itu, ia menatap pamannya dengan wajah polosnya sampai sang paman menghilang di antara lalu lalang manusia yang ada di tempat itu.

Changmin kembali memainkan bola saljunya, ia memantul mantulkan bola itu ke lantai.

Duk duk duk...

Changmin memantulkan bola kecil itu terlalu keras sampai ia tak bisa menangkap dengan baik, alhasil bola itu memantul dan bergelinding bebas.

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya dan ia berlaroi mengejar bola salju itu, kadang kala bola salju itu di tendang oleh orang hingga bola itu semakin menjauh dari changmin.

dengan gerak cepat changmin mendapatkan bola itu berada di luar gate disneyland tokyo, ketika ia hendak kembali ketempat dimana appa-nya berada. Mata changmin berbinar-binar melihat sebuah miniatur ultraman yg lengkap.

Ia mengejar penjual itu berharap ia mendapatkan gratis sebuah miniatur ultraman itu.

-o0o-

jaejoong merasa gerah dengan cuaca panas hari ini, tangannya juga sudah terasa kesemutan karena beberapa tas kresek yang penuh dengan beberapa aksesoris seperti kaca mata, gelang kalung dan juga topi.

Benar-benar shoping aholic, apa lagi dia melihat tulisan diskon?

Ia mengajak junsu untuk kembali dimana yoochun, yunho dan changmin menunggu mereka.

Sesampai di tempat yunho, jaejong mengrutkan keningnya. Ia melihat yunho yg tidur sambil menmbuka mulutnya.

"ah.. Changmin pasti dengan yoochun, dasar appa yg buruk" protes jaejoong pada yunho yg tidur, sedangkan yunho tidak bergeming dari tidurnya.

Lebih dari 30 menit jaejoong, junsu menunggu yoochun kembali bersama changmin tentunya.

"yun-ie, yoochun-ah lama sekali coba kau telpon dia, pasti changmin sekarang lapar?" jaejoong membangunkan yunho.

"yoochun sudah kembali kekantor dia berpamitan padaku?"

"apa changmin bersamanya?"

DEG

Yunho terkesiap, ia sadar kalau changmin tafdi ada di sini bersamanya.

"tadi dia disini bersamaku, tapi sekarang..."

yunho segera berdiri dari duduknya ia menuju informasi meminta bantuan mereka untuk mengumumkan bahwa putranya telah hilang, kini dia benar-benar panik.

Begitu juga dengan jaejoong dan junsu, mereka berdua berjalan mencari changmin di seluruh penjuru tempat itu.

Tapi mereka tak menemukan, yoochun pun ikut kembali kesana turut serta mencari changmin?

Kemanakah changmin?

Apa yang akan terjadi?

tebece


	2. Chapter 2

jaejoong merasa gerah dengan cuaca panas hari ini, tangannya juga sudah terasa kesemutan karena beberapa tas kresek yang penuh dengan beberapa aksesoris seperti kaca mata, gelang kalung dan juga topi.

Benar-benar shoping aholic, apa lagi dia melihat tulisan diskon?

Ia mengajak junsu untuk kembali dimana yoochun, yunho dan changmin menunggu mereka.

Sesampai di tempat yunho, jaejong mengrutkan keningnya. Ia melihat yunho yg tidur sambil menmbuka mulutnya.

"ah.. Changmin pasti dengan yoochun, dasar appa yg buruk" protes jaejoong pada yunho yg tidur, sedangkan yunho tidak bergeming dari tidurnya.

Lebih dari 30 menit jaejoong, junsu menunggu yoochun kembali bersama changmin tentunya.

"yun-ie, yoochun-ah lama sekali coba kau telpon dia, pasti changmin sekarang lapar?" jaejoong membangunkan yunho.

"yoochun sudah kembali kekantor dia berpamitan padaku?"

"apa changmin bersamanya?"

DEG

Yunho terkesiap, ia sadar kalau changmin tafdi ada di sini bersamanya.

"tadi dia disini bersamaku, tapi sekarang..."

yunho segera berdiri dari duduknya ia menuju informasi meminta bantuan mereka untuk mengumumkan bahwa putranya telah hilang, kini dia benar-benar panik.

Begitu juga dengan jaejoong dan junsu, mereka berdua berjalan mencari changmin di seluruh penjuru tempat itu.

Tapi mereka tak menemukan, yoochun pun ikut kembali kesana turut serta mencari changmin?

Kemanakah changmin?

Apa yang akan terjadi?

part 2 changmin mencari emak

changmin bermuka kusut, sejak tadi ia mennunggu paman penjual tokusatsu itu dan ia tak mendapatkan action figure itu. Ia nampak kecewa dan ia lupa tak membawa uang.

Ia pun berfikir saatnya kembali ke appa dan eomma-nya, ia berjalan riang seolah-olah ia tau jalan untuk kembali.

Tapi ia mulai bingung dengan jalan disana, ia terdiam kemudian ia mencoba berfikir dan mengingat-ingat jalan mana saja yang di lewati.

Ia semakin bingung dan mulai ketakutan, ia kini sendiri di kota besar dan jauh dari rumah termasuk appa dan eommanya.

Bocah 8 tahun itu duduk memeluk lutut di pinggiran jalan, ia terisak-isak ia terus-terusan mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana jalan kembali ke tempat appa dan eommanya.

"hey kau, bisa tidak menyingkir dari tempat ini" celetuk seorang bocah perempuan yg seumuran dengannya.

Changmin mendongak menatap bocah perempuan itu dan ia ingat siapa bocah perempuan itu, dia adalah bocah perempuan yg duduk di trotoar yg memainkan gitarnya ketika changmin berangkat ke disneylan tokyo tadi.

"hey... Kenapa tetap duduk disini, ini tempatku pergi kau!" bocah perempuan itu mulai kesal karna changmin masioh tetap duduk disitu dengan tenang.

Dengan bahasa jepang yg sedikit ia bisa changmin mencoba berbicara dengan bocah perempuan itu.

"ia ia aku menyingkir cerewet"

changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan mendengus kesal, 'dasar cerewet' gumamnya dalam hati.

Bocah perempuan itu mulai duduk disana, mengeluarkan sebuah mangkok kecil yg terbuat dari almunium, kemudian ia mencoba senar-senar gitarnya.

Jreeng... Jreeng...

Nada sudah dapat dan ia mulai bernyanyi, suara kecil dan merdu keluar dari mulut bocah perempuan itu.

Satu persatu orang lewat menjatuhkan uang mereka di mangkok aluminium itu, sedangkan changmin masih berdiri di bawah pohon menatap bocah perempuan itu.

Dia suka pada permainan gitar bocah perempuan itu, dia berfikir betapa hebatnya gadis seumurannya sudah bisa memainkan gitar dengan bagus dan epik.

Nguing... Nguing... Nguing...

Sirine dari mobil polisi terdengar cukup keras, gadis kecil itu dengan sigap berdiri dari sana mengambil mangkok aluminiumnya kemudian memasukan uang yg ada di mangkok itu kedalam sakunya.

Ia berlari dengan cepat melesat bersama gitar yg lebih besar darinya, ia bepapasan dengan changmin dan dia hanya menoleh pada changmin.

Changmin tidak mengerti sebenarnya ada apa dan kenapa gadis itu berlari, changmin merasa kikuk dengan ini semua ia menatap pada polisi yg menertibkan beberapa orang disana kemudian ia menatap bocah perempuan itu.

Bocah perempuan itu terdiam ia melihat changmin yg masih terpaku disana, ia memutar tubuhnya dan berlari secepat mungkin ke arah changmin.

"hey, ayo lari kenapa kau diam saja apa kau ingin di tangkap polisi itu!" sungut sang bocah perempuan itu.

changmin masih bingung, bocah perempuan itu menarik tangan changmin agar changmin ikut berlari bersamanya.

"hey hey hey, kenapa kau menarik tangankun ha!"

bocah perempuan itu tak mengindahkan protes changmin, yg ada di fikiran bocah itu hanya bagaimana cara ia dan changmin bisa pergi jauh dari tempat itu.

Drap drap drap

dengan langkah seribu akhirnya dua bocah itu hilang dari hadapan polisi, bocah perempuan itu mendesah pelan.

Jantungnya berdegub cepat seolah-olah hampir copot, nafas mereka berdua semakin memburu cepat. Mereka berdua duduk dgn tenang bersandar pada dinding tembok suatu toko.

"hey kenapa kau mengajak ku lari ha?"

"aku cuma menolong mu"

"ck.. Kau tak menolongku, dan kau malah membuatku tersesat"

bocah perempuan itu mengerutkan keningnya, ia tak mengerti apa yg di ucapkan changmin.

"tersesat, bukanya kau anak jalanan sepertiku?"

changmin terkejut dgn apa yg di lontarkan bocah seumuran yg ada di depannya itu.

"jadi kau pikir aku sama seperti mu"

"ehm.."

changmin semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yg bocah perempuan itu ucapkan.

"ya sudah, kita berpisah disini?"

"..."

"apa lagi sekarang hem?"

changmin menggaruk kepalanya yg tak gatal dan ia juga mulai bingung.

"aku ikut denganmu, dan kau harus tanggung jawab"

-o0o-

jaejoong nampak gelisah ia berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tengah seperti sebuah setrikaan, ia sedang menunggu telpon dari kantor kepolisian.

"boo... Tenanglah polisi sedang mencari jagoan kita"

"mana aku bisa tenang, in sudah malam dan changmin pasti kelaparan dan kedinginan yun"

"setidaknya kau tenang dulu boo"

jaejoong mendengus kesal ia tak habis fikir dengan yunho.

"ya! Mana aku bisa tenang!"

yunho berjalan mendekat kearah jaejoong ia mencoba memeluk jaejoong agar tenang, tapi apa?

Jaejoong malah menjauh dari yunho dan ia amat sangat kesal.

-o0o-

kruuuk...kruyuuuk...

Perut cahngmin dan bocah perempuan itu mulai keroncongan dan gadis perempuan itu mulai menghitung berapa jumlah uang yg ada di kantongnya.

Changmin berdiri di samping gadis itu dia ikut menghitung uang yg di dapat dari hasil mengamen tadi.

"ayo kita makan!" seru sang gadis setelah ia menghitung uang yg ada di sakunya.

Ia mendapat sebanyak 15 yen, dan ia mengajak changmin untuk makan ramen.

"paman... Buatkan aku ramen 2 porsi ya, tapi aku hanya punya uang 15 yen"

sang paman hanya mengerutkan kening dan menatap pada dua bocah itu.

"ah... Yui, kau mengajak teman mu?"

bocah perempuan bernama yui itu menganguk kemudian ia duduk di sebuah kursi begitu juga changmin dia mengikuti apa yg yui lakukan.

perut dua bocah umur 8 tahunan itu kini terasa kenyang, mereka berjalan riang menuju flat kecil kepunyaan yui.

"ohya yui, aku ingin sekali melihat tokyo tower?"

Yui menatap bocah laki-laki yg ada di sebelahnya ia mendesah pelan kemudian ia terdiam.

"ah ya bagaimana kalo besok malam saja, karna paman akan marah jika aku pulang telat" jawab Yui sambil menarik tangan changmin lagi.

-o0o-

suasana nampak tegang di ruang tamu sebuah keluarga, tujuh orang dewasa itu nampak terdiam kecuali jaejoong yg tengah menangis memikirkan jagoannya.

"jaejoong-ah, makanlah?"

"tidak eomma aku tidak enak makan, aku memikirkan changmin dia sudah makan apa belum"

Yunho merasa bingung, dan ia merasa dirinya yg salah jaejoong tak mau bicara dengannya bahkan ketika mereka bertatap muka jaejoong buru-buru meningalkannya.

Ini penyiksaan namanya, ia tak sangup jika jaejoong sudah mengacuhkan dirinya.

Ia merasa terpuruk dan bingung.

"aku akan keluar mencari changmin" pamit Yunho, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan keuara dari rumah itu.

"aku akan ikut Yunho hyung" pamit Yoochun.

-o0o-

rumah kecil nan mungil kini berada di hadapan changmin ia merasa kikuk dengan keadaan ini, sedangkan bocah perempuan di hadapannya tengah menggeser pintu rumah itu.

"tadaima (aku pulang)" teriak bocah perempuan itu sambil melepas sepatunya dam menata rapi, changmin juga mengikuti apa yg bocah perempuan itu.

"okaeri masu" sahut seseorang dari dalam rumah.

Yui masuk kedalam rumah dia menuju dapur, changmin terus mengekor pada Yui seperti seekor anak ayam yg mengikuti induknya.

"kenapa kau terus mengikuti ku?"

"aku... Aku bingung"

"ada Yui dan siapa anak ini"

paman itu mengajak Changmin keruang tengah, mereka mulai mengobrol tentang siapa Changmin dan darimana dia berasal.

Bocah laki-laki itu kini sedikit terisak ketika paman itu bertanya tentang keluaganya, sedangkan Yui hanya dia melihat dua orang itu sedang mengobrol.

"jadi, kau disini tersesat?"

changmin menganguk pelan.

"ya sudah besok paman akan mengajak mu ke kantor polisi agar mereka membantu kita menemukan orang tua mu"

-o0o-

malam sudah datang Changmin tengah berbaring di sebuah futton (kasur gulung) dan dia tak bisa tidur pandangannya menerawang jauh kerah langit-langit kamar itu matanya nampak nanar, ia merasa ada sesuatu yg sangat menyakitkan di hatinya.

Ia rindu pelukan sang eomma, ia rindu kecupan selamat tidur sang eomma dan juga pelukan hangat sang appa.

Mungkin ketika ia bersama appa dan eomma-nya itu terlihat biasa dan sederhana, namun ketika jauh dari mereka hal itu adalah hal yg sangat indah dan bagus untuk terlupakan.

Air matanya mulai menetes pelan suara isakan tangis pun terdengar disana, ya Changmin tengah menangis dalam malam yg sepi itu

orang dewasa yg di pangil paman oleh Yui itu tau apa yg sedang terjadi, ia mendekat kearah Changmin dia mengelus rambut bocah itu.

Changmin pun tersentak dia bangun dan mulai menangis, tangisnya pecah seketika.

"paman Hide, aku kangen eomma dan appa hiks... Hiks.." Changmin memeluk erat Hide kemudian ia mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"paman tau Changmin-kun rindu appa dan eomma, besok paman akan mencari appa dan eomma mu"

Changmin pun mulai tenang bocah kecil itu tertidur di sofa dekat Paman Hide yg tengah menonton acara bola.

Ya rasa rindu yg teramat menyesak kan dada ketika jauh dari orang tua kini changmin rasa, peluk hangat dan ciuman kasih sayang yg ia rindu dari orang tuanya, kini bergelayut dalam hati bocah itu.

-o0o-

pagi ini matahari terlihat cerah dan langit nampak biru cerah, tanpa ada satu pun awan bertengger diatas sana.

"paman hari ini paman bilang aku boleh jalan-jalan kan?"

paman Hide terdiam bersama sumpit yg berada di dalam mulutnya, ia mengunyah kemudia menelan makanan itu sebelum dia membuka mulutnya.

"ehm.. Kamu boleh jalan-jalan, ohya sekalian ajak Changmin juga, dia datang ke jepang untuk berlibur bukan?"

Changmin masih memasukan makanan di mulutnya ia terseenyum tipis di sela-sela aktifitas menguyah makananya.

"iya paman" teriak Yui penuh semangat sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Yui pun beranjak dari duduk-nya ia mulai mengambil tas ransel berwarna biru dengan sedikit aksen merah, ia mengambil botol air mineral juga mengambil kotak bento(tempat bekal makanan).

Ia memilih beberapa makanan kecil dan beberapa biskuit, Changmin hendak membantu tapi Yui melarangnya.

"selesai..." teriak Yui penuh semangat, sedangkan Changmin dia hanya tersenyum sumringah melihat kelakuan teman barunya itu.

"Yui-chan, ini uang saku kalian, pakai dengan baik oke?"

Yui dan Changmin menganguk bersama-sama.

"ohya sebelum kalian berangkat, paman mau mengambil foto changmin-kun dulu?"

Paman Hide mengambil handphone-nya ia mulai menyalakan kamera dan.

Jpret jpret

ia mengambil foto cahngmin yg tersenyum manis.

"nanti paman akan kekantor polisi membawa foto Changmin-kun, semoga appa dan eomma-mu cepat ketemu" cerocos paman Hide penuh semangat.

"YOOOOO" balas Yui sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, Changmin ikut juga seperti apa yg Yui lakukan.

-o0o-

Paman Hide mengayuh sepedanya pelan, ia membawa beberapa kaleng susu, dan beberapa roti. Ia mengantar kesemua langganannya.

Setelah selesai mengantar susu dan juga roti paman Hide berniat menuju kantor polisi tapi di tengah jalan rodda sepedanya mendadak kempes, laki-laki berhidung mancung dan bermata sipit dan berkulit pucat itu nampak kesal dengan keadaan ini. Ia harus berbalik arah menuju rumahnya untuk memperbaiki roda sepedanya itu.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Yunho dan jaejoong sedang berdiri di depan kantor polisi. Mereka berdua nampak terlihat lesu, sudah dua hari ini mereka tak mendapat kabar tentang Changmin.

Dimanakah Changmin berada?

Changmin menatap bangunan yg terbuat dari baja yg biasanya muncul di serial anime atau ultramen itu, ya menara tokyo yg menjulang tinggi seolah-olah mencakar langit tersebut dengan mata yg berbinar-binar, sedangkan Yui dia tersenyum aneh menatap Changmin yg sepertinya terkagum-kagum dengan bangunan itu.

"aku melihat tokyo tower" gumam changmin dengan tetap mendongak melihat tokyo tower itu.

"ya sudah kita mulai cari uang yuk, kalau kamu mau jalan-jalan hati-hati ya" celoteh Yui.

Yui mulai duduk memainkan gitarnya, tak lupa sebuah mangkok dari aluminium ia keluarkan. Sedangkan Changmin dia tengah menikmati pemandangan menara tokyo yg biasanya ia lihat lewat serial anime atau ultramen tak henti-hentinya changmin berkata 'WOW'.

-o0o-

Jaejoong dan Yunho keluar dari kantor polisi dengan tangan kosong, jaejoong dengan ketidak maunya untuk menghiraukan Yunho.

Saat ini mereka berdua berada dalam mobil melaju kekediaman mereka lebih tepatnya rumah peristirahatan.

"sampai kapan kau akan marah pada ku dan tak mau bicara padaku?"

"sampai changmin ketemu, selama changmin tak ketemu aku tak mau bicara dengan mu!"

jaejoong merogoh tasnya, ia mencari handphone yg ada dalam tasnya tapi ia tak menemukan handphone itu, sejenak ia berfikir mungkin handphonenya tertinggal di kantor polisi

"yun-nie, bisa kita putar balik kekantor polisi, handphone ketinggalan disana"

Yunho mendesah pelan kemudian mencari tempat memutar balik mobilnya menuju kantor polisi dimana handphone jaejoong ketingalan.

-o0o-

Changmin duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, ia merasa kakinya sudah copot. Berulang kali ia mengelus-elus kakinya yg sangat pegal itu.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yui yg duduk bersila di lantai yg sedang memainkan gitar, Changmin mendesah pelan sejenak wajah appa dan eomma-nya terbayang di otaknya.

"apa Yui tak punya appa dan eomma ya?" gumam Changmin yg masih duduk di kursi panjang, dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kawasan menara tokyo.

Hingga dia melihat dua orang petugas kepolisian berjalan kearah Yui, changmin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kearah Yui.

"Yui ayo kita pergi ada polisi"

Yui menatap kearah polisi yg sedikit berlari itu, ia berdiri dan mulai memasukan uang kedalam sakunya, tak lupa gitar yg lebih besar ia pegang.

Karna berlari sambil memegang gitar Yui agak sedikit oleng, sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

Kaki kirinya tanpa sadar menginjak kaki kanannya.

brught...

Yui terjatuh di belakang changmin, changmin pun berbalik araha kearah Yui.

"ayo cepat"

"hiks... Kakiku sakit"

"hiks.. Yui ayo cepat"

"hiks.. Hiks"

dua bocah itu menangis dan seorang petugas kepolisian sudah berdiri di belakang mereka, mengendong dua bocah itu dan mengajaknya kedalam mobil tugas mereka.

Changmin semakin menjadi tangisnya begitu juga Yui yg ada di dalam mobil bersama Changmin.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

jaejoong merasa gerah dengan cuaca panas hari ini, tangannya juga sudah terasa kesemutan karena beberapa tas kresek yang penuh dengan beberapa aksesoris seperti kaca mata, gelang kalung dan juga topi.

Benar-benar shoping aholic, apa lagi dia melihat tulisan diskon?

Ia mengajak junsu untuk kembali dimana yoochun, yunho dan changmin menunggu mereka.

Sesampai di tempat yunho, jaejong mengrutkan keningnya. Ia melihat yunho yg tidur sambil menmbuka mulutnya.

"ah.. Changmin pasti dengan yoochun, dasar appa yg buruk" protes jaejoong pada yunho yg tidur, sedangkan yunho tidak bergeming dari tidurnya.

Lebih dari 30 menit jaejoong, junsu menunggu yoochun kembali bersama changmin tentunya.

"yun-ie, yoochun-ah lama sekali coba kau telpon dia, pasti changmin sekarang lapar?" jaejoong membangunkan yunho.

"yoochun sudah kembali kekantor dia berpamitan padaku?"

"apa changmin bersamanya?"

DEG

Yunho terkesiap, ia sadar kalau changmin tafdi ada di sini bersamanya.

"tadi dia disini bersamaku, tapi sekarang..."

yunho segera berdiri dari duduknya ia menuju informasi meminta bantuan mereka untuk mengumumkan bahwa putranya telah hilang, kini dia benar-benar panik.

Begitu juga dengan jaejoong dan junsu, mereka berdua berjalan mencari changmin di seluruh penjuru tempat itu.

Tapi mereka tak menemukan, yoochun pun ikut kembali kesana turut serta mencari changmin?

Kemanakah changmin?

Apa yang akan terjadi?

part 2 changmin mencari emak

changmin bermuka kusut, sejak tadi ia mennunggu paman penjual tokusatsu itu dan ia tak mendapatkan action figure itu. Ia nampak kecewa dan ia lupa tak membawa uang.

Ia pun berfikir saatnya kembali ke appa dan eomma-nya, ia berjalan riang seolah-olah ia tau jalan untuk kembali.

Tapi ia mulai bingung dengan jalan disana, ia terdiam kemudian ia mencoba berfikir dan mengingat-ingat jalan mana saja yang di lewati.

Ia semakin bingung dan mulai ketakutan, ia kini sendiri di kota besar dan jauh dari rumah termasuk appa dan eommanya.

Bocah 8 tahun itu duduk memeluk lutut di pinggiran jalan, ia terisak-isak ia terus-terusan mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana jalan kembali ke tempat appa dan eommanya.

"hey kau, bisa tidak menyingkir dari tempat ini" celetuk seorang bocah perempuan yg seumuran dengannya.

Changmin mendongak menatap bocah perempuan itu dan ia ingat siapa bocah perempuan itu, dia adalah bocah perempuan yg duduk di trotoar yg memainkan gitarnya ketika changmin berangkat ke disneylan tokyo tadi.

"hey... Kenapa tetap duduk disini, ini tempatku pergi kau!" bocah perempuan itu mulai kesal karna changmin masioh tetap duduk disitu dengan tenang.

Dengan bahasa jepang yg sedikit ia bisa changmin mencoba berbicara dengan bocah perempuan itu.

"ia ia aku menyingkir cerewet"

changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan mendengus kesal, 'dasar cerewet' gumamnya dalam hati.

Bocah perempuan itu mulai duduk disana, mengeluarkan sebuah mangkok kecil yg terbuat dari almunium, kemudian ia mencoba senar-senar gitarnya.

Jreeng... Jreeng...

Nada sudah dapat dan ia mulai bernyanyi, suara kecil dan merdu keluar dari mulut bocah perempuan itu.

Satu persatu orang lewat menjatuhkan uang mereka di mangkok aluminium itu, sedangkan changmin masih berdiri di bawah pohon menatap bocah perempuan itu.

Dia suka pada permainan gitar bocah perempuan itu, dia berfikir betapa hebatnya gadis seumurannya sudah bisa memainkan gitar dengan bagus dan epik.

Nguing... Nguing... Nguing...

Sirine dari mobil polisi terdengar cukup keras, gadis kecil itu dengan sigap berdiri dari sana mengambil mangkok aluminiumnya kemudian memasukan uang yg ada di mangkok itu kedalam sakunya.

Ia berlari dengan cepat melesat bersama gitar yg lebih besar darinya, ia bepapasan dengan changmin dan dia hanya menoleh pada changmin.

Changmin tidak mengerti sebenarnya ada apa dan kenapa gadis itu berlari, changmin merasa kikuk dengan ini semua ia menatap pada polisi yg menertibkan beberapa orang disana kemudian ia menatap bocah perempuan itu.

Bocah perempuan itu terdiam ia melihat changmin yg masih terpaku disana, ia memutar tubuhnya dan berlari secepat mungkin ke arah changmin.

"hey, ayo lari kenapa kau diam saja apa kau ingin di tangkap polisi itu!" sungut sang bocah perempuan itu.

changmin masih bingung, bocah perempuan itu menarik tangan changmin agar changmin ikut berlari bersamanya.

"hey hey hey, kenapa kau menarik tangankun ha!"

bocah perempuan itu tak mengindahkan protes changmin, yg ada di fikiran bocah itu hanya bagaimana cara ia dan changmin bisa pergi jauh dari tempat itu.

Drap drap drap

dengan langkah seribu akhirnya dua bocah itu hilang dari hadapan polisi, bocah perempuan itu mendesah pelan.

Jantungnya berdegub cepat seolah-olah hampir copot, nafas mereka berdua semakin memburu cepat. Mereka berdua duduk dgn tenang bersandar pada dinding tembok suatu toko.

"hey kenapa kau mengajak ku lari ha?"

"aku cuma menolong mu"

"ck.. Kau tak menolongku, dan kau malah membuatku tersesat"

bocah perempuan itu mengerutkan keningnya, ia tak mengerti apa yg di ucapkan changmin.

"tersesat, bukanya kau anak jalanan sepertiku?"

changmin terkejut dgn apa yg di lontarkan bocah seumuran yg ada di depannya itu.

"jadi kau pikir aku sama seperti mu"

"ehm.."

changmin semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yg bocah perempuan itu ucapkan.

"ya sudah, kita berpisah disini?"

"..."

"apa lagi sekarang hem?"

changmin menggaruk kepalanya yg tak gatal dan ia juga mulai bingung.

"aku ikut denganmu, dan kau harus tanggung jawab"

-o0o-

jaejoong nampak gelisah ia berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tengah seperti sebuah setrikaan, ia sedang menunggu telpon dari kantor kepolisian.

"boo... Tenanglah polisi sedang mencari jagoan kita"

"mana aku bisa tenang, in sudah malam dan changmin pasti kelaparan dan kedinginan yun"

"setidaknya kau tenang dulu boo"

jaejoong mendengus kesal ia tak habis fikir dengan yunho.

"ya! Mana aku bisa tenang!"

yunho berjalan mendekat kearah jaejoong ia mencoba memeluk jaejoong agar tenang, tapi apa?

Jaejoong malah menjauh dari yunho dan ia amat sangat kesal.

-o0o-

kruuuk...kruyuuuk...

Perut cahngmin dan bocah perempuan itu mulai keroncongan dan gadis perempuan itu mulai menghitung berapa jumlah uang yg ada di kantongnya.

Changmin berdiri di samping gadis itu dia ikut menghitung uang yg di dapat dari hasil mengamen tadi.

"ayo kita makan!" seru sang gadis setelah ia menghitung uang yg ada di sakunya.

Ia mendapat sebanyak 15 yen, dan ia mengajak changmin untuk makan ramen.

"paman... Buatkan aku ramen 2 porsi ya, tapi aku hanya punya uang 15 yen"

sang paman hanya mengerutkan kening dan menatap pada dua bocah itu.

"ah... Yui, kau mengajak teman mu?"

bocah perempuan bernama yui itu menganguk kemudian ia duduk di sebuah kursi begitu juga changmin dia mengikuti apa yg yui lakukan.

perut dua bocah umur 8 tahunan itu kini terasa kenyang, mereka berjalan riang menuju flat kecil kepunyaan yui.

"ohya yui, aku ingin sekali melihat tokyo tower?"

Yui menatap bocah laki-laki yg ada di sebelahnya ia mendesah pelan kemudian ia terdiam.

"ah ya bagaimana kalo besok malam saja, karna paman akan marah jika aku pulang telat" jawab Yui sambil menarik tangan changmin lagi.

-o0o-

suasana nampak tegang di ruang tamu sebuah keluarga, tujuh orang dewasa itu nampak terdiam kecuali jaejoong yg tengah menangis memikirkan jagoannya.

"jaejoong-ah, makanlah?"

"tidak eomma aku tidak enak makan, aku memikirkan changmin dia sudah makan apa belum"

Yunho merasa bingung, dan ia merasa dirinya yg salah jaejoong tak mau bicara dengannya bahkan ketika mereka bertatap muka jaejoong buru-buru meningalkannya.

Ini penyiksaan namanya, ia tak sangup jika jaejoong sudah mengacuhkan dirinya.

Ia merasa terpuruk dan bingung.

"aku akan keluar mencari changmin" pamit Yunho, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan keuara dari rumah itu.

"aku akan ikut Yunho hyung" pamit Yoochun.

-o0o-

rumah kecil nan mungil kini berada di hadapan changmin ia merasa kikuk dengan keadaan ini, sedangkan bocah perempuan di hadapannya tengah menggeser pintu rumah itu.

"tadaima (aku pulang)" teriak bocah perempuan itu sambil melepas sepatunya dam menata rapi, changmin juga mengikuti apa yg bocah perempuan itu.

"okaeri masu" sahut seseorang dari dalam rumah.

Yui masuk kedalam rumah dia menuju dapur, changmin terus mengekor pada Yui seperti seekor anak ayam yg mengikuti induknya.

"kenapa kau terus mengikuti ku?"

"aku... Aku bingung"

"ada Yui dan siapa anak ini"

paman itu mengajak Changmin keruang tengah, mereka mulai mengobrol tentang siapa Changmin dan darimana dia berasal.

Bocah laki-laki itu kini sedikit terisak ketika paman itu bertanya tentang keluaganya, sedangkan Yui hanya dia melihat dua orang itu sedang mengobrol.

"jadi, kau disini tersesat?"

changmin menganguk pelan.

"ya sudah besok paman akan mengajak mu ke kantor polisi agar mereka membantu kita menemukan orang tua mu"

-o0o-

malam sudah datang Changmin tengah berbaring di sebuah futton (kasur gulung) dan dia tak bisa tidur pandangannya menerawang jauh kerah langit-langit kamar itu matanya nampak nanar, ia merasa ada sesuatu yg sangat menyakitkan di hatinya.

Ia rindu pelukan sang eomma, ia rindu kecupan selamat tidur sang eomma dan juga pelukan hangat sang appa.

Mungkin ketika ia bersama appa dan eomma-nya itu terlihat biasa dan sederhana, namun ketika jauh dari mereka hal itu adalah hal yg sangat indah dan bagus untuk terlupakan.

Air matanya mulai menetes pelan suara isakan tangis pun terdengar disana, ya Changmin tengah menangis dalam malam yg sepi itu

orang dewasa yg di pangil paman oleh Yui itu tau apa yg sedang terjadi, ia mendekat kearah Changmin dia mengelus rambut bocah itu.

Changmin pun tersentak dia bangun dan mulai menangis, tangisnya pecah seketika.

"paman Hide, aku kangen eomma dan appa hiks... Hiks.." Changmin memeluk erat Hide kemudian ia mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"paman tau Changmin-kun rindu appa dan eomma, besok paman akan mencari appa dan eomma mu"

Changmin pun mulai tenang bocah kecil itu tertidur di sofa dekat Paman Hide yg tengah menonton acara bola.

Ya rasa rindu yg teramat menyesak kan dada ketika jauh dari orang tua kini changmin rasa, peluk hangat dan ciuman kasih sayang yg ia rindu dari orang tuanya, kini bergelayut dalam hati bocah itu.

-o0o-

pagi ini matahari terlihat cerah dan langit nampak biru cerah, tanpa ada satu pun awan bertengger diatas sana.

"paman hari ini paman bilang aku boleh jalan-jalan kan?"

paman Hide terdiam bersama sumpit yg berada di dalam mulutnya, ia mengunyah kemudia menelan makanan itu sebelum dia membuka mulutnya.

"ehm.. Kamu boleh jalan-jalan, ohya sekalian ajak Changmin juga, dia datang ke jepang untuk berlibur bukan?"

Changmin masih memasukan makanan di mulutnya ia terseenyum tipis di sela-sela aktifitas menguyah makananya.

"iya paman" teriak Yui penuh semangat sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Yui pun beranjak dari duduk-nya ia mulai mengambil tas ransel berwarna biru dengan sedikit aksen merah, ia mengambil botol air mineral juga mengambil kotak bento(tempat bekal makanan).

Ia memilih beberapa makanan kecil dan beberapa biskuit, Changmin hendak membantu tapi Yui melarangnya.

"selesai..." teriak Yui penuh semangat, sedangkan Changmin dia hanya tersenyum sumringah melihat kelakuan teman barunya itu.

"Yui-chan, ini uang saku kalian, pakai dengan baik oke?"

Yui dan Changmin menganguk bersama-sama.

"ohya sebelum kalian berangkat, paman mau mengambil foto changmin-kun dulu?"

Paman Hide mengambil handphone-nya ia mulai menyalakan kamera dan.

Jpret jpret

ia mengambil foto cahngmin yg tersenyum manis.

"nanti paman akan kekantor polisi membawa foto Changmin-kun, semoga appa dan eomma-mu cepat ketemu" cerocos paman Hide penuh semangat.

"YOOOOO" balas Yui sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, Changmin ikut juga seperti apa yg Yui lakukan.

-o0o-

Paman Hide mengayuh sepedanya pelan, ia membawa beberapa kaleng susu, dan beberapa roti. Ia mengantar kesemua langganannya.

Setelah selesai mengantar susu dan juga roti paman Hide berniat menuju kantor polisi tapi di tengah jalan rodda sepedanya mendadak kempes, laki-laki berhidung mancung dan bermata sipit dan berkulit pucat itu nampak kesal dengan keadaan ini. Ia harus berbalik arah menuju rumahnya untuk memperbaiki roda sepedanya itu.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Yunho dan jaejoong sedang berdiri di depan kantor polisi. Mereka berdua nampak terlihat lesu, sudah dua hari ini mereka tak mendapat kabar tentang Changmin.

Dimanakah Changmin berada?

Changmin menatap bangunan yg terbuat dari baja yg biasanya muncul di serial anime atau ultramen itu, ya menara tokyo yg menjulang tinggi seolah-olah mencakar langit tersebut dengan mata yg berbinar-binar, sedangkan Yui dia tersenyum aneh menatap Changmin yg sepertinya terkagum-kagum dengan bangunan itu.

"aku melihat tokyo tower" gumam changmin dengan tetap mendongak melihat tokyo tower itu.

"ya sudah kita mulai cari uang yuk, kalau kamu mau jalan-jalan hati-hati ya" celoteh Yui.

Yui mulai duduk memainkan gitarnya, tak lupa sebuah mangkok dari aluminium ia keluarkan. Sedangkan Changmin dia tengah menikmati pemandangan menara tokyo yg biasanya ia lihat lewat serial anime atau ultramen tak henti-hentinya changmin berkata 'WOW'.

-o0o-

Jaejoong dan Yunho keluar dari kantor polisi dengan tangan kosong, jaejoong dengan ketidak maunya untuk menghiraukan Yunho.

Saat ini mereka berdua berada dalam mobil melaju kekediaman mereka lebih tepatnya rumah peristirahatan.

"sampai kapan kau akan marah pada ku dan tak mau bicara padaku?"

"sampai changmin ketemu, selama changmin tak ketemu aku tak mau bicara dengan mu!"

jaejoong merogoh tasnya, ia mencari handphone yg ada dalam tasnya tapi ia tak menemukan handphone itu, sejenak ia berfikir mungkin handphonenya tertinggal di kantor polisi

"yun-nie, bisa kita putar balik kekantor polisi, handphone ketinggalan disana"

Yunho mendesah pelan kemudian mencari tempat memutar balik mobilnya menuju kantor polisi dimana handphone jaejoong ketingalan.

-o0o-

Changmin duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, ia merasa kakinya sudah copot. Berulang kali ia mengelus-elus kakinya yg sangat pegal itu.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yui yg duduk bersila di lantai yg sedang memainkan gitar, Changmin mendesah pelan sejenak wajah appa dan eomma-nya terbayang di otaknya.

"apa Yui tak punya appa dan eomma ya?" gumam Changmin yg masih duduk di kursi panjang, dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kawasan menara tokyo.

Hingga dia melihat dua orang petugas kepolisian berjalan kearah Yui, changmin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kearah Yui.

"Yui ayo kita pergi ada polisi"

Yui menatap kearah polisi yg sedikit berlari itu, ia berdiri dan mulai memasukan uang kedalam sakunya, tak lupa gitar yg lebih besar ia pegang.

Karna berlari sambil memegang gitar Yui agak sedikit oleng, sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

Kaki kirinya tanpa sadar menginjak kaki kanannya.

brught...

Yui terjatuh di belakang changmin, changmin pun berbalik araha kearah Yui.

"ayo cepat"

"hiks... Kakiku sakit"

"hiks.. Yui ayo cepat"

"hiks.. Hiks"

dua bocah itu menangis dan seorang petugas kepolisian sudah berdiri di belakang mereka, mengendong dua bocah itu dan mengajaknya kedalam mobil tugas mereka.

Changmin semakin menjadi tangisnya begitu juga Yui yg ada di dalam mobil bersama Changmin.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
